


July 13th - Coffee Shop AU

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit:Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Because he's crushing, DEArtfest, Gavin is angsty, M/M, coffee shop AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Kudos: 25





	July 13th - Coffee Shop AU

“Run it under cold water and you're all good. I think that’s everything for your training.” Tina explained. It was Gavin’s first official shift at Detroit Beans. After everything that happened with his highschool “friends”, he just needed a month's worth of wages to cover him until he could get a serious job. This would do just fine. Tina seemed nice as well. She was Gavin’s boss and she seemed pretty chill. As long as Gavin didn’t fuck up he wouldn’t have a problem. But Gavin fucked up a lot. Let’s just hope that he could hold it together for a month.

His shift started halfway through the day and so far they hadn’t been too busy. From Gavin’s perspective, it had been going well. He hadn’t messed up an order and he hadn’t had any Karens scream at him so he was pretty happy. He thought the rest of the shift would be ok but then they entered.

There were two gentlemen. One was a black man of average height, wearing a dark jacket and a foo fighters t-shirt beneath. The other took Gavin’s breath away. He stood at about 6 foot meaning he towered over Gavin. His dark hair was swept to one side as his matching eyes glistened in the warm light of the coffee shop. He wore a very fancy white leather jacket that fell just above his knees. He looked very slick and Gavin was under his spell. He was fucking hot. Even with the glowing LED attached to his temple.

“Hey Boys!” Tina called as they entered. Tina knew them?  
“Hey T!” called out the shorter guy  
“Hello Tina.” said the other. Calm, analytical, curious: he was the opposite of Gavin. He would never want to get with Gavin who was chaos in human form.  
“You got time to sit down with your drinks today or have you gotta head out?”  
“We’ve got time. You know what we want?”  
“I do, but our new barista here doesn’t. Gavin, these are my friends Nines and Chris. Boys, meet Gavin.”  
“Nice to meet you Gavin” commented Nines, extending a hand. Gavin took it. He knew it was made of plastic, and yet there was a warmth there that Gavin couldn’t explain.  
“So um… what… what will you two be… um.. What will you two be having?” Gavin managed to stutter out avoiding any eye contact with the android.  
“Well I will have a thirium infused black coffee and Chris will have a large latte.”  
“Umm.. coming right up…” 

Gavin poured out the first of the two drinks as Tina approached with the biggest grin plastered on her face.  
“Are you crushing on one of my friends?” she teased.  
“What? What no. Of course not!”  
“I’ve known you for like a week but I’m telling you right now, you are an awful liar. Which one?”  
“The android…”  
“Oh wow. Ok… well. Whilst I can see that working you need to get your shit together. Gonna be honest, Nines has standards that you just don’t match…”  
“Yeah. I can tell.” Gavin sulked as he infused the black coffee with the glowing blue liquid. It shimmered and glistened with a pearlescent glow and turned the dark brown into a navy blue.  
“Well then… how about you take their drinks over?”  
“I’m sorry what?”  
“You heard me. I’m your boss and you have to do what I say. I’m doing you a favour anyways.”  
“I hate this… I really really hate this…”

He took the two mugs and crept toward the table. He was moving slowly to give him some time to work out what he was actually going to say. Just stay calm. You’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.  
“Um.. here are your drinks guys…”  
“Awesome!” Chris beamed, “Gavin right?”  
“Um yeah… can I get anything else for you guys?”  
“I think we’re ok thank you Gavin.”  
_Alright.. Cool… cool… that wasn’t so bad_

Like Tina had promised, the two gents came in every day. Some days they would sit and chat whilst other days they left immediately. Tina had told Gavin that they were detectives. The guys that he used to run from were becoming his friends… and his biggest crush. One day, after a few weeks of Gavin serving the pair, he found something on the table. They normally cleaned up after themselves so this was odd. A napkin?

_**Tina was right, you’re not good at hiding your feelings. Call me. Nines** _

Below the message was an android phone number. Had it really been that obvious? Tina was going to have a field day when she heard about this.


End file.
